


Unexpected Date

by FenixPhoenix



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixPhoenix/pseuds/FenixPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa never expected that the day that started out so horribly, could end up becoming the best day of her life when she gives Vincent a tour to remember. An alternate date in Gold Saucer. ::Tifa x Vincent:: One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

" _True love cannot be found were it truly does not exist. Nor can it be hidden where it truly does._ _"_

_-Anonymous-_

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

 

 **Tifa Lockhart** sighed when the lady of Gold Saucer informed them the tram was out of order. After considering their options, they accepted Cait Suit's offer to spend the night at Ghost Square's hotel. Dropping their belongings in their appointed rooms –everyone got a private room for a change!- they assembled in the lobby to discuss their next move.

The talk dragged late into the night and, by the end of it, Tifa was not alone in her confusion. As soon as the black caped men had been mentioned, the story had gotten so twisted, Barret had almost discharged his weapon in his frustration. Thankfully, Vincent had reacted accordingly, pointing the muzzle of his gun at the man's head. It had been a silent threat that only someone like Valentine could've pulled off.

However, it wasn't until Cid nodded off, that it was unanimously decided to leave the discussion for a better time. Surprisingly, Aerith was the first to turn in for the night and, accompanied by a symphony of yawns, the rest of AVALANCHE followed.

Though Tifa was beat by the time she got to her room, a hot bath –which she'd been in dire need of- revitalized her. She soaked up in the bubble water –rose scented, no less!- for twenty minutes before an idea forced her out of the porcelain tub.

After getting dressed, she proceeded to untangle the mess that was her hair. She should cut it, she figured, staring at it through the vanity. It would be a lot more practical, especially during battle. That had been the first advice Yuffie had given her when she'd joined them.

" _Cut it, or one day some jerk's gonna grab you by that long-ass mane an' slit your pretty throat,"_ she'd warned, adding an evil laugh that had garnered the attention of ever aloof Vincent Valentine.

Tifa chuckled at the memory, raking the comb through her wet tresses. She hadn't said anything to Yuffie that day out of embarrassment. At her lack of reply, Yuffie had snorted and called her vain. Tifa supposed she wasn't so far off. She kept her hair long for Cloud, because she remembered he'd once said that he loved how soft and silky it was. That was when she'd been able to properly take care of it, though. Lately, it was plenty dry with a multitude of split ends. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to cut it.

When Cloud had dropped off the radar, she'd decided she wouldn't cut it until she found him. It had been meant as a symbol of her resolution and it had somewhat kept her from despairing in her enterprise. When she'd finally met with Cloud, she'd found him changed, like he was someone else entirely. He had forgotten so much of their past, that she'd hoped –and still was, quite honestly- that her long hair would jog his memory; bringing back a piece of her childhood friend. It hadn't worked, but a girl could hope and Tifa was still doing that…

With a sigh, she wondered if Cloud would be up to hang out. It was pretty late, but Golden Saucer was prettiest at night, she supposed. It had been that possibility of stealing some private time with Cloud that had cut her bath short. She chewed on her lower lip, hesitating as she continued to comb her hair.

Contrary to popular belief, Tifa wasn't oblivious to the obvious. Things had changed between her and Cloud. She was painfully aware of it; reminded every time she gazed at those glowing blue orbs and found them empty of recognition. He wasn't the same boy of her childhood days, but that didn't stop her from _wishing_. If she could, she would've forced the wheels of time to peddle backward, if only so she share her honest feelings like he'd done so unabashedly years ago under a ceiling of stars. But she'd missed her chance and now it was… a struggle. It soon became evident that to juggle his needs she had to, inevitably, let go of hers.

She blinked back unbidden tears, suddenly finding that keeping secrets was extremely hard… and lonely. Every lie that tumbled out was a wound to her old self. She who thought honesty was her second name… where could that naive girl fit in her current life?

"The truth would set you free," she voiced out loud, mimicking Master Zagan's stern voice. She sounded ridiculous and laughed at her failure. She didn't think the secrets she kept would set anyone free. In fact, she was certain that they would do more harm than good and she couldn't risk it. Least of all now that the whole world depended on them.

She shook her head and the doubts piling therein. Regardless of how much their relationship had changed, Tifa believed they had at least grown back to being friends. Given the stress Cloud had been under as he shouldered the responsibility of leading their band of misfits, some fun was in order.

Of course, she wasn't entirely selfless. She hoped to gain something tonight as well, a little appreciation if nothing else. More than that, she was curious to see if he could at remember his promise. Not the one he'd made the day before he'd gone to join the ranks of SOLDIER, but the one before that –surrendered in the spur of the moment, with all the innocence of a child in love.

Tifa tried and failed to recall how old they were. It felt like ages and yet, if she closed her eyes, she could still hear the conviction of those whispered words. She smiled when the scene played below her lids, with the hazy colors of a faraway dream...

> _They were sitting in her house, glued to the TV. Tifa could feel the heat coming off the screen, but she didn't dare to move away. She bounced excitedly, clapping every few minutes, eyes wide with awe. She glanced at the child beside her. His expression mimicked her own even down to the hanging jaw._
> 
> _Together, side by side, they watched the inauguration of Golden Saucer. The colors were dazzling and the music made her sway drunkenly from side to side; forcing Cloud to do the same. Tifa had held her breath and soaked it all in, engraving it into her heart. It wasn't everyday something as beautiful entered her life, no matter if it was so far out of reach._
> 
> _She broke out of her trance when Cloud leaned against her, pressing his shoulder to hers in order to garner her attention._
> 
> " _One day I'll take you there," he said_ _, looking away when she broke into a smile_ _. A blush painted his cheeks red but he didn't move away._
> 
> _With the blind trust only close friends could share, Tifa held out her hand, "Pinky-swear?"_
> 
> _He looked back at her and, with a boyish grin, he locked his little finger to hers, shaking on it._ _And Tifa...? Well, that little girl could believe anything he said…_

She came out of memory with a smile. "Now here we are," she told her reflection, slapping her rosy cheeks. Indeed, here they were, years later, standing in the very place that had seemed so unreachable.

Even if things didn't turned out as they'd dreamt on that cold day in Nibelheim, it would still be special, right? After all, this was the cradle of fun, where adults remembered what it was like to be a child! When was the last time Tifa had had fun? Perhaps the malfunctioning of the tram was a blessing in disguise? What better way to get rid of all their pent-up frustration than to tour Golden Saucer? In the wake of those thoughts, turning in for the night was unthinkable!

Tying the end of her hair as per usual, she gave her reflection a critical once-over. Granted, her wardrobe was painfully limited, but she figured she'd made do with what was available. In fact, she didn't look half as bad as she'd assumed when she'd taken the clothes out of her duffel bag. For someone on a mission to save the world, she looked decent –or, there she even say it, quite well put together!

By no means did she look half as girly as a certain healer, yet her clothes worked to give her a more mature look... maybe? At any rate, blending with the crowd was going to be easy. Even better if they decided to hit some tournaments; though she hoped they didn't have to. She was sick of fighting, after all.

 _But the prizes might be worth looking at,_ she mused. For all her fashion sense when she was young, she'd never really owned anything more beautiful than practical. She'd admired jewels in magazines, but she'd never been able to afford them. It always felt like a waste of money when there were more important things at the top of her grocery list.

She narrowed her eyes at her reflection. _Do I look good enough to go on a date, though?_ Now that was the heart of her troubles. The thought embarrassed her and she had to fight the sudden temptation to crawl into bed and hide under the covers. The situation was simple: either she made a move now or she missed a chance she would forever wonder about.

"Okay, come off it, we've got this, Tifa!" she snapped at her reflection, literally squaring her shoulders and pointing at her face. She gave herself a thumbs up, nodded in approval and quickly exited the room before she could chicken out.

She walked down the empty corridor, feeling like she was marching to war for all the noise she was making. She pressed a hand to her heart and told herself waking up the rest of the team wouldn't be helpful. That in mind, she softened her steps so that the only thing she heard was the beating of her heart loud in her temples.

She was about to turn the last corner, when a melodic voice froze on her tracks. She literally pressed her back to the wall, afraid to be caught. Anyone who saw her would think she was a bloody thief! But even that wouldn't pry her from her position! Careful not to make a sound, she popped her head cautiously. Her heart dropped all the way to her toes as an unwelcomed –sadly not unexpected- scene unfolded.

"What's wrong?" Cloud seemed surprised to find Aerith outside his room, but not unpleasantly so. He glanced at his watch, noting the late hour with a tightly knit frown. His tousled hair signaled that he might've been in bed already, but Aerith didn't seemed concerned. In fact, she stared at his tousled spikes with amusement. Not only that, but she even had the audacity to giggle straight to his face! And quite girly too!

Tifa scowled, writhing with jealousy. Why couldn't she be more feminine herself? And she didn't mean that like a sex bomb, since she had that covered, or so she'd been told. She meant _girly_ like Aerith! When Tifa laughed the sound that came out was loud and boisterous, like a Doberman's bark according to an insensitive Cid. The only one who could outdo her was Barret and that wasn't saying much...

"So... you want to go on a date with me, Cloud?" Aerith's straightforwardness painted Cloud's cheeks a bright red. Tifa envied that of her as well; the ease with which she spoke. Words that Tifa had rehearsed a thousand times, rolled out of Aerith's mouth with natural grace.

"W-what?" Cloud's nervousness did not bode well, especially because when it came to him, his _reaction_ spoke louder than words.

"A DA-TE!" Aerith teased, a coy smile emphasizing her beauty. She batted her lashes and looked at him through the corner of her eyes, half leaning forward to better peer at his downcast face. "Or haven't you ever gone on one?"

Tifa leaned back, now fully plastered onto the wall. An insignificant fly, that's how she felt. She closed her eyes when the silence stretched and vocals chords knotted into a tight mess. Even if she wanted to, words wouldn't come out. She tilted her head up, feeling hot inside. It didn't come as a result of embarrassment so much as outright shame. It blossomed in her chest, tearing her heart into pieces. _D_ _ejected_ , that's the only way she could describe her state and even then, it wasn't enough to encompass the pain.

"Well, not a real one…" Cloud chuckled under his breath. She didn't have to see him to know he'd probably shrugged in an effort to conceal his embarrassment.

"Not a real one?" Tifa echoed softly, feeling her eyes sting. She didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry. She bit her lower lip, forcing down a sob that wanted to rip out of her throat.

 _Tell me, Cloud,_ she thought crestfallen, _what should I call the day you_ _promised me you would always come to my rescue?_

Aerith's laughter made Tifa clench her gloveless hands. Her nails dug into her skin and she welcomed the physical pain. Anything was better than the sensation of her heart shimmering to pieces!

Unable to contain the urge, she poked her head out in time to witness Aerith pushing a surprised but uncomplaining Cloud down the corridor. They looked like a couple already, which just made it all worse. Tifa stayed still and watched them go, thankful they hadn't seen her. She slid down onto the floor after a while, hugged her knees and hid her face; probably looking the pathetic loser she felt.

Eventually, the pain subsided enough to dry her eyes. She figured she would accomplish nothing by brooding and holding tight to her misery. Who said she needed Cloud to have a good time? Hadn't she been doing fine without him?

 _That's right, I don't need him!_ A defiant voice declared and Tifa latched onto it like a leech; gaining strength. By the time she picked herself up, she had decided to tour the place by herself

And as she padded down the corridor, pretty much dragging her boots across the carpet, she realized something else. Deep down, she had seen this coming a mile away...

**-o0o-**

**Tifa Lockhart** was surprised to find she wasn't the only one wired up. Alone in the lobby, Vincent Valentine sat on a couch, wide awake.

 _Perhaps it's not that he's not sleepy, but that he can't sleep?_ An inane voice suggested as she studied his profile. Nah, no matter which way she saw him, he was human, regardless of what anyone else said. Vincent Valentine needed food to gain strength and she'd once even seen him doze off for a while during one of their breaks. Heck, she'd even gone as far as to fix his clothes that time, so that he was properly snuggled into his cape!

 _Huh, now that I pay closer attention, you're quite the looker, Vincent,_ she noted surprised. She cocked her head to the side and appraised him further. _Sharp, elegant futures; bright red eyes framed by dark, think lashes; long, silky hair contrasting with that pale, smooth skin of yours..._

She could have gone on enumerating his many attributes, and those were only from the neck up! Why had she never spared him more than a passing glance? Even during his transformations, she'd barely paid attention. It was weird.

 _Why am I so weird?_ She chided, letting out a soft but exasperated sigh.

Crossing her arms, she leaned her shoulder on the threshold, pressing her head on wooden door frame. Now that she was looking straight at him for the very first time, she found she couldn't quite look away. Was that another of his secret powers? Distracting his victims with his seductive looks?

 _I'm being incredibly rude,_ she told herself. _Meh, I don't care. Those are some really nice looking lips he's got. Kissable, I think. Maybe I can- s_ he shook her head and blushed. If they were coworkers this would definitely fall under sexual harassment... Still, she couldn't look away, more curious than ever. _What are you doing, Vincent?_

He'd been sitting on that couch, studying what looked like a map since she'd gotten here and that had been more than ten minutes ago. He was so engrossed, that he hadn't even noticed her yet. It was surprising, considering he was a former Turk. She must have stared at him for five more minutes before he finally deigned to speak.

"Can I help you?"

Tifa was grateful he didn't lift his eyes, since she was having a hard time keeping her embarrassment from turning her as red as his cape. And, unfortunately, red didn't suit her half as much as it did him.

When she failed to answer, however, he glanced up with a tiny hint of concern. She gulped when their eyes met and, though she wanted to, she couldn't look away.

"Well?" he pressed. At the very least he didn't sound angry.

"Um, I…," she was at a loss, as attested by how her leg kept tracing a circle on the floor. _What the hell, leg! Stop doing that!_ _He's going to know that I've been staring!_

Holy, she'd never had this problem before. Her nervousness was entirely due to Vincent, of course! Partly because she didn't know how to talk to him, but mostly because she just realized that he was handsome as hell! No, that was a lie. She's been aware of him in an unconscious level, she had to have been! How else would he have stolen into some pretty heated dreams? She'd lost count of how many nights she'd woken gasping, covered in sweat and filling entirely unfulfilled. The unbidden thoughts and fantasies, of course, deemed it necessary to mock her by flashing through her head and kissing her brain goodbye again. Something inside her stomach tightened, locking her jaw.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lowering the map to his lap.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly, feeling sweat breaking on the back of her neck. She wanted to brush at it, but refrained. It wouldn't do to draw attention to it…

"You look a little flustered," he explained factually.

 _Oh, Vincent, why...!_ She let out a giggle which sounded like a gargle. Okay, fine! It was a gargle since she choked with her own saliva. She coughed, covered her face with a hand and played with her bangs to keep her blush hidden. It was unnecessary, though, since it had spread all the way to her neck!

When the silence stretched, she realized that he'd dismissed her and had returned his attention to his map. Well, had she really expected anything different? This was Vincent Valentine, for crying out loud! He would sooner eat a baby than stroll over to her and check her temperature. She didn't know why, but she was equal amounts relieved and pissed. What was it with men today?! She was fed up with being ignored! If Vincent thought she would just lay there and accept it, he was in for a surprise!

"I can't sleep," she croaked and flinched at the sound. _Well, I hate you too, throat...!_

"I see…" Vincent said after an awkward pause, still studying the map attentively.

 _Really, I'm losing a man's interest over a map?_ How low could she fall? Swallowing her disappointment and probably some of her pride as well, Tifa approached him. "What about you? What're you doing up so late?"

She dropped on the couch next to him rather ungracefully; wanting to steal a look at that stupid map of his. Tension ran across his shoulders, stiffening his muscles. She had probably sat too close but it was too late to correct herself. She kicked herself mentally for the slip. Unlike her and almost every human in existence, Vincent preferred to keep to himself.

In the silence that ensured, Tifa consider moving, but there was no way to do it naturally. What if she ended making him feel unwanted? Wouldn't that worsen the situation? She had a knack for somehow doing that, making things more awkward and wrong! So she stayed put, hoping the tension wouldn't break her in half. She held her breath and decided to wait for a while longer. If he didn't say anything, she would just leave...

"I've never been here before," Vincent said suddenly and she was able to breathe again.

It might've been her imagination, but she could've sworn she'd caught a glimpse of a smile before it disappeared behind the collar of his cape. Well, he'd spoken so that meant they were good... right?

"R-really?" Tifa managed to get out; trying to hide most of her interest, else she scared him. She was about to ask the reason why, when it hit her. _Of course! He's been sleeping in a coffin for thirty years!_ She smiled to herself. _Well, nice of you to come back, brain!_

Regardless, his words twisted something inside of her. But just as she was starting to feel bad for him, she realized that it wouldn't do. What good would pity do him? No, what he needed was…!

"You know what this means, right, Vincent?" she flashed him a wicked smile.

Vincent cocked a perfect eyebrow but said nothing. The fact that he wasn't running gave her confidence. Gaining her feet, she placed a hand on her hips, and stared. Tifa Lockhart had never turned down a challenge and, unknowingly, Vincent had just issued one. He'd been isolated for far too long and Tifa couldn't let that situation stand! Indeed, this was for his own good! She was going to –-what was it people call it?- ah, yes! She was about to help him face exposure therapy!

Her grin widened when she regarded her prey…errr… _companion_! His eyes, on the other hand, narrowed. The warning look wasn't enough to deter her, though. Tifa had a thing for accomplishing the seemingly impossible. If she didn't have some crazy in her, she would've dropped out of AVALANCHE long ago!

"I hesitate to ask what's on your mind, but..." he quirked his eyebrow. "What exactly are you scheming?"

"Oh, dear Valentine, worry no longer! I, Tifa Lockhart, accept becoming your Golden Saucer guide!" she beamed at him, making her best Yuffie impersonation. She even puffed her chest out and pointed a finger at herself.

Despite her attempt at being funny, Vincent considered her offer gravely; as though his very life depended on it! It was plain as day he was hesitating to accept and she couldn't help wondering why.

 _He's awkward like that,_ she figured, finding that quirk more charming by the fact that he hadn't shut her down –as part of her had expected—meant he was interested. Like with Cloud, Vincent's actions or, in this case, lack thereof, spoke louder than words.

Remembering how Aerith had taken charge of the situation before, she decided to borrow a page from her book. So she took a hold of both his hands –his human one and his rather warm claw- and pulled him to his feet. He seemed slightly bewildered but offered no resistance, which was surprising. Tifa was strong, sure, but she doubted she would've been able to pull him up if he'd dug his heels in.

"I forgot to mention, I won't take no for an answer," she said as way of explanation, adding a nonchalant shrug. When he didn't say anything, Tifa succumbed to panic. "Aw, Vince, look, I'm so-"

"Very well," he interrupted, "then I have no choice but to accept your gracious offer."

Tifa's eyes widened. _Had Vincent Valentine –lone wolf extraordinaire!- really just accepted her invitation without a fight?_ If this wasn't a victory, Tifa didn't know what was! Perhaps her horrid day was about to take a turn for the best! Hey, a girl could dream, right?

**-o0o-**

**Vincent Valentine** had accepted more for her sake than his. It didn't take a genius to figure out the reason for her restlessness and it had nothing to do with him. He'd seen Cloud and Aerith –hand-in-hand- leaving the hotel just before Tifa had appeared and he'd easily connected the dots. She must have seen them too, nobody else could make someone like Tifa insecure. Perhaps she had intended to ask Cloud out herself? It was no secret that both women vied for the oblivious boy's attention and Vincent could sympathize with the losing party. After all, a lifetime ago, he'd also ended up the odd one out in a love triangle. Heaven forbid he allowed Tifa to fall into the same despair that had ended with him strapped to a cold table; getting his heart literally ripped out...

But on that note, could someone as emotionally incompetent as him be of help? He supposed a modicum of comfort would be better than none. Knowing Tifa, the simple fact that he was trying to cheer her might alleviate some of her pain... Though, if he was honest, he didn't mind being the shoulder for her to cry on. The downside was that the thought made him feel immoral; like he was taking advantage of the situation for his own personal satisfaction.

Yet, despite that, there was another, more hidden motive why he'd agreed to join her. He wanted to spend time with her, simple as that. How could he not? From out of his new group, Tifa was the only one who'd treated him as a human, even after finding out about his uncanny transformations. In a world so messed up, she was a safe haven for his soul. Even the monsters residing inside turned mellow at her proximity; testament to her influence.

"Where do you want to go first?" she asked, surprising him with her thoughtfulness. He'd assumed that she would make all the decisions and he would just trail behind her like a shadow. That's what he'd done with Lucrecia and that's who he'd been with the Turks...

"Vincent?" she called, touching his forearm. He fought his discomfort at the touch. Nobody had touched him since Hojo had tortured and transformed him into whatever the hell he was. How did she do it? How was she able to make him forget that he was an abomination?

Not wanting to sour the mood, Vincent spread the man in front of them. _Focus on the now,_ he told himself, sweeping his gaze across the different colored squares. Tifa glanced between the map and him expectantly. She was the opposite of him, always wearing her emotions on her sleeve. It kept him at ease. At the very least he would know if he hurt her and, unlike a certain someone, he would work to correct the mistake.

He almost chuckled when she started bouncing, but refrained, afraid he might insult her. "Where do you prefer to start?" he asked.

He couldn't make up his mind. It was hard to think when she was standing so close; shoulder brushing against shoulder in fact. Was she not scared? Even if she hadn't know about his transformations, he was a former Turk and everyone knew one should keep their distance when dealing with the shadows of ShinRa.

"I can choose?"

So he could surprise her as well...? The thought made his lips quirk behind the collar of his cape. "If you're going to give me a tour, then you should lead the way," he explained, folding the map and pocketing it in emphasis.

"A-alright," she flashed him a smile that made him break into a bit of a sweat; not unpleasantly so. How was it that Cloud was not affected by her? "How about we start at battle square?"

"As you wish." He followed her down a nearby pipe. Just when he was feeling claustrophobic, he slid out into a bigger area. Tifa waited for him with a broad smile splitting her face in half. Hard to belief she'd looked so depressed less than an hour ago.

He looked away, aware that he was staring. She could stare all she wanted, he wouldn't run away, but he wasn't that confident that she would enjoy being studied so minutely in return. By the posters hanging on the wall, he realized they were in the waiting room of the arena. The room was spacious but crowded, which made him uncomfortable. Not enough to be noticed by Tifa, though, who was looking around with widened eyes. There were a bunch of people standing near a wide window that overlooked the arena a floor down.

Tifa moved to read a poster nearby, detailing the tournaments that were taking place today. Vincent squinted at the bright colored design. It were a little over the top and he was about to comment on it, when he realized how silly that would be coming from someone dressed as him. He hadn't chosen his attire though. Before Hojo had had his way with him, he'd wore dark suites like a second skin. Expensive even, since ShinRa knew how to pay their assets well.

"Seems like they're holding a special tournament," Tifa informed. She pointed at a picture of a silver bracelet incrusted with rubies. It was one of the prizes. "Wow! Look at this! It's gorgeous, right?"

"I suppose," he said, biting down the compliment that almost made it past his lips. He was getting sloppy. Telling her that jewel didn't compare to her beauty would be too blunt and might chased her off. After all, he was simply a backup plan for her; a settlement of sorts. Tifa was too nice to spell it out, but Vincent knew his place. He'd always been a shadow... little more than a loyal dog.

"I remember seeing something like this in a magazine when I was a kid, actually!" She continued saying, oblivious to his thoughts. He didn't mind since her comment peaked his interesting. She rarely talked about herself, much less about her past. He had been under the impression that it was a taboo subject; especially given how she fast she dodged every question thrown her way. She had gotten so good at changing the subject, people didn't even noticed anymore.

"And what happened?" he asked when she'd stayed quiet.

"Ah," she seemed surprised that he would care, but obliged for a change. "Well, I did ask my dad to buy it for me. Ha! No, I lie. I flat-out begged him to. If you'd seen me, you would've laughed. I even threw a tantrum," she chuckled. The sound wasn't an outlet for humor, but rather nostalgia clumsily concealed.

"That is hard to imagine," he admitted. Tifa was like the mother of the group in more ways than one. She was the most selfless person he'd ever met; but people were too distracted to notice the things she did in silence. Tifa always placed everyone's happiness before hers. He didn't think it was fair that nobody had thanked her for her hard work. Perhaps he ought to correct that?

"Is it really? Well, regardless, things didn't work out." She glanced back at the picture, hiding the longing she'd let slip for a second. "Heh, you know how it goes… Dad knew better than to spoil me."

Vincent didn't know a lot about her but he was good at reading people. He didn't think she had ever truly been spoiled and he should know, he'd been bodyguard to enough rich brats to tell the difference at a glance. Still, a bracelet wouldn't have been something he thought she would want. Tifa wasn't materialistic, but if this had brought forth such a memory, then it was a worth the trouble he would have to go to get it.

He studied the item again, unable to shake his skepticism. No matter how he looked at it, the band was nothing out of this world. Certainly not as fancy as most of the items Lucrecia used to wear. Yet, the simplicity of the design suited Tifa, who needed no ornaments to highlight her beauty.

 _So all I have to do is win this tournament?_ He mused with a low hum, knowing it wouldn't be impossible for him. Unlike most of AVALANCHE, he'd trained in the art of combat since he was a young child, to the point were fighting and killing were second nature.

"Do you still want it, Tifa?" he blurted, surprising himself with his bluntness. _I'm rusty,_ he berated himself.

"I do," she admitted, "but I don't think I can win. I can maybe reach the final round, but I'm not very confident that I can finish it. If it was a group tournament, maybe, with you and Cid by my side..."

She pointed at the list of monsters, sweeping her fingers down and tapping those that out-leveled her. There were about fifteen different monsters; most pretty powerful. Yet, Vincent's confidence didn't waver. He would beat them and that was that.

 **Tifa Lockhart** glared at the names of the last three rounds of monsters, cursing her luck. There was simply no way she could beat them without backup, even if she brought potions and healing materias. Suppressing a sigh, she figured there was no use standing there like an idiot.

"Let's head over to the next ar-" Tifa trailed off when she realized Vincent wasn't behind her.

She panicked for a moment, afraid she'd bored him to tears. One look around, however, located him. He was standing near a booth-! She gawked at him. Vincent had paid the fee to the tournament and was currently jotting his name down on the participant's list! Even form her spot, she could tell there were only two other names there and they had already lost.

"Vincent Valentine," she swallowed the distance, feeling like a worried mom about to chide her reckless child. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Wait here," he pointed at the floor. Was he talking to a puppy? "I'll be back shortly."

Before she could protest, he disappeared down a corridor. She tried to follow, but the guards on either side of the door stopped her, closing the entrance.

"Darn it!" Tifa weaved her way towards the huge window that overlooked the arena. Her heart raced when he step into view pulling his weapon out. She envied how collected he looked as he slid the bullets into his pistol's chambers.

"You think he'll win, darlin'? He looks a lil' fail, the poor thin'," Tifa heard a woman to her right say, puffing out a cloud of grey smoke.

"He don't look like much, ya'right 'bout that, hon. But that pistol's rather deadly-lookin', at least," the man drawled out with a shrug. "So far no one's gone further than half'n this god-crazy tournament, which's a big, ol' shame." He heaved a bored sigh. "They ought to change it some, least we'll get real board an' real soon."

Tifa's heart twisted. She knew it! This tournament was a bloodbath waiting to happen! She looked out the window. "Holy… please be alright," she mumbled, pressing her forehead to the cool glass and regretting her inaction. _I should've stopped you!_

It was too late, though. Holding her breath, she watched the gate on the opposite side open and spit out a vicious looking monster. Vincent took it out in seconds with a bull's eye to the head. He finished the second, third and fourth battles fast, with no injuries to his person. The fifth and sixth battle gave him a bit of trouble, but he finished them with shallow wounds. For the seventh and eight battles, Vincent used magic to kill off the monsters.

By then, Tifa realized he hadn't equipped any support or healing materia, relying on a handful of potions he had left from their last fight. The oblivious crowd, however, cheered him on. Their excitement helped strengthen her confidence. But though she yelled and clapped with the same enthusiasm, her insides were knotted with unrelenting worry. What was she going to do if something bad happened?

Before the gate opened for the ninth battle, Tifa found fate had a terrible sense of humor. A hand dropped on her shoulder and she turned around to find herself facing Cloud and Aerith.

"Tifa…?" Cloud greeted surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"Hi, Tifa," Aerith flashed her a smile, looking less curious and a little more troubled. She had looped her arm with Cloud's, who seemed in no hurry to shake her off.

For a moment, Tifa's mind went horribly _blank_. What was she supposed to do? Sure, Vincent had accepted her offer to hang out, but she couldn't help feeling like she'd _forced_ him. The idea of them of all people finding out she'd dragged someone out because she felt lonely was horrifying! How pathetic could she be?!

"You here on your own?" Cloud reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Tifa balked less at his touch and more at his unwanted pity!

"Ah, no! I'm actually waiting on Vincent," she managed to say, feeling insecure when the words tumbled out. She looked away, questioning her decision. Would it trouble Vincent if someone found out they were together? Was she supposed to have kept this a secret?

"Vincent Valentine?" Aerith looked skeptical.

Tifa nodded, pretending she wasn't insulted by their frowns.

"Come on, Teef," Cloud didn't believe her either, "what're you _really_ doing here?"

"I told you. I'm waiting on Vincent…"

"Vincent would never wander around a place like this," Cloud argued, folding his arms. "Not willingly, anyways."

She flinched. For someone so bloody oblivious, Cloud had somehow nailed the situation. Had she really forced Vincent to keep her company?

"I know! Why don't you join us?" Cloud offered kindly, much to Aerith's chagrin.

Tifa had her pride, though. No way in hell was she joining as a third wheel. She wasn't that pathetic or that cruel. Tifa was about to turn them down, when a deafening cheer distracted her. She whirled around only to find the arena below empty. What happened?! She noticed Cloud saying something through the corner of her eyes but she ignored him.

Turning to the couple beside her, she addressed them, "Excuse me, what happened to the man down there?"

"What! You didn't see, girly?" The woman shook her head in surprise.

Before she could say anything, she heard Vincent call to her in his smooth baritone, "Tifa."

He kept the crowd away with a glare as he made a b-line for her; his cape fluttering about him, making him look like a warrior king. There was a superficial wound on his cheek and a more serious one on his arm, just above the crook of his elbow. But other than that, he was safe and sound!

"Are you alright?" she cast a cure spell while Cloud and Aerith studied them from the sidelines. It made her self-conscious to find herself pinned by blood red eyes. Unfortunately, she was also being scrutinized by a gaping audience; most of them of the feral female kind. If looks could kill, she would've died thrice already.

"Here," Vincent, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to everyone _but_ her. Heck, he didn't even notice Cloud and Aerith as he casually handed her a silver bracelet. A man in an expensive, navy blue suit joined them, cutting off whatever Vincent was about to say.

"You forgot your other prizes!" he said, cradling a trophy and a big, heavy-looking golden belt.

"I told you I didn't want them," Vincent remarked. He folded his arms when the stubborn announcer tried to hand him the cumbersome items.

"B-but," the man seemed confused. "T-these are probably thrice the value of that bracelet!"

"..." Vincent just stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Y-you earned them!" the man insisted.

Tifa's heart raced in her chest. She felt a lot of things at once. She felt like laughing at the announcer's bewildered expression as Vincent tried to glare him away. At the same time, she felt like crying like a fool. Truth was, she was moved by his gesture beyond words.

 _You went through all that trouble for me, Vincent?_ She wanted to ask, but couldn't. It was unnecessary, since the answer was plain as day. The thing was, nobody had ever done anything for her. Nobody had bothered to make her feel special. That was her role. She was the one who often did the gestures; hoping to make people feel exceptional.

With a soft smile, she slipped the bracelet on. It was a perfect fit, even though it contrasted drastically with her callous hands and less than elegant clothes. It had really looked beautiful on that picture but, wearing it, it looked lovelier. It wasn't that it had changed, but rather that it had gained value. This was the very first gift she was given since leaving Zagan –who'd given her the first set of gloves she'd used. This was also her first piece of jewelry.

"Thank you, Vincent," she whispered, but his soft gaze indicated he'd heard. "I love it," she added louder, clearing her throat of the emotional knots. "I'll treasure this, I promise."

Casting them all into silence, Vincent Valentine smiled for the very first time. And his smile... well, it made kind of took her breath away.

**-o0o-**

**Vincent Valentine** had noticed them there, standing awkwardly, waiting for acknowledgment. But Vincent didn't want to spend time on them. More than that, his first concern had been Tifa. Had they said something? When he'd seen her with them, she'd looked so lost, dancing in between anger and shame. He'd been afraid they'd said something to sour her mood. That was until she'd leveled a smiled at him that made him feel he was the only man in the room. So, it was only natural, that he'd sought to return the gesture in kind and had flashed her an unguarded smile. The fact that she'd blushed, however, had been an unexpected reward; one that he would treasure dearly.

"So, what are you two doing, Vincent?" Cloud asked, breaking the silence as they headed out of battle square.

Beside him, Tifa stiffened. Did she want him to chase them off? His mere presence unsettled them. He was sure that if he leveled a glare, they might back off… Then again that might just force Cloud to stay, thinking Tifa might be in trouble.

Deciding not to overthink for once, Vincent met Cloud's eyes squarely. "I asked Tifa to show me around," he stated calmly. If he'd been prone to, he would've shrugged.

Tifa missed a step at his words and his hand immediately shot out to steady her. She grabbed onto his arm and squeezed; her eyes thankful. He nodded at her and retrieve his hand, even though he would've liked to nothing more than to draw her close. In sync with his desires, his wicked passengers wiggle, scratching at the surface of his consciousness. He had to be careful, else their possessiveness scared Tifa away.

"So, Vincent," Aerith spoke up this time, Cloud between them. "You've never been here before either?"

"I've been locked inside a coffin for quite a while," he responded, not really knowing what else to say. Even if Golden Saucer had been available when he was human, his job with the Turks would've kept away.

Aerith blushed and mumbled an unnecessary apology. Again, Vincent wanted to shrug, but his shoulders didn't move. His training with the Turks had ridden him of the urge to use his body to communicate most of his emotions.

"Well, we've already visited some of the squares. It's a fun place," Cloud commented, probably trying to lighten the mood. Vincent just wished they would leave already, if only so that Tifa could relax. "I don't know if it's your kind of place, though."

"I like what I've seen so far," Vincent said, exchanging a look with Tifa, who'd at some point drawn closer to him. He was glad he was standing between her and Cloud. He didn't know what he would do if their _leader_ tried to spirit her away.

"Me too," Tifa agreed, touching her bracelet with a smile. "I'm having fun."

"What's our next destination, Tifa?" he asked her, ignoring the unwanted couple dogging them. Hopefully they would take the hint if he ignored them.

"Wonder square?" Tifa suggested.

Vincent approved with a nod, following her down another pipe. When he came out, he was assaulted by a multitude of neon signs. It was his turn to gaze around, impressed by the variety of games and people. This area was twice as crowded, which didn't make him very happy.

As they weaved their way through the ocean of people, Vincent tensed visibly. He was uncomfortable with the amount of people who kept violating his personal space; even going as far as to bump into him. His senses sharpened and, drawn to his discomfort, his passengers started to wiggle dangerously close to the surface. Vincent focused on keeping calm, but it was a difficult feat. He felt like he was going into battle naked and with his hands tied behind his back. He was tempted to just leave, but then he saw Tifa looking at him over her shoulder with concern. She was more than a comrade, no way could he bail on her...

For some reason, her eyes served to calm him and his unruly passengers. It also helped tremendously that she took a hold of his hand, providing with extra comfort.

"Are you alright?" she asked, squeezing his hand. He could hardly hear her with the noise, but he knew how to read lips.

"I'm fine," he said, enunciating the words exaggeratedly and adding a nod for her benefit.

Tifa smiled and pointed ahead, towards the back of the room, where it was less crowded. Vincent gave her a curt nod and followed her lead, eager to get out of the oppressing crowd. By the time they reached the back of the room, Cloud and Aerith were nowhere to be seen. He figured that at least something good had come from his ordeal, so he wasn't about to complain.

"Do you know how to ride a bike, Vincent?" she asked, retrieving her hand and stopping in front of a game titled 'G-Bike' where two identical bikes stood side by side. He missed her touch immediately, but knew better than to be greedy. He had to be satisfied with whatever he could get.

"Is this a challenge, Lockhart?" he asked when he noticed the glint in Tifa's eyes. He was an expert at reading people and she was daring him to try his luck. Vincent smirked at her surprise. He pulled down the collar of his shirt, making sure she saw the quirking of his lips. This should tell her he'd accepted, correct? What he had not expected, was to once again be rewarded with a blush.

"W-what if it is, Valentine?" she shot back, recovering her smugness as she cocked a hip and folded her arms.

 _If you're trying to seduce me, Tifa,_ he thought inwardly. _Considered me seduced…_

Knowing he might give in to instinct if he continued looking at her, he transferred his eyes to the game. The machine looked surprisingly like a real motorbike, except that it was static. Vincent brushed his hands across the leather handles. He had learned to ride a motorcycle when he'd been with the Turk, but it had never been his preference. Still, he'd been told numerous times that his riding was decent enough to land him a high spot in a bike gang. Even if it had been long since he'd last used one, he trusted his muscle memory would keep him from making a total fool of himself. At any rate, he was willing to give it a try, especially because Tifa wanted him to.

As if on cue, they both settled on their bikes at the same time. Tifa flashed him a grin which made him chuckle. Rather than gawk at him in surprise –as if he was incapable of laughter!- she chuckled too.

"Don't matter if you're cute, I'm not going to go easy on you, Valentine," she said unabashedly, inserting the coins.

Vincent did a double-take, but Tifa was already engrossed with picking her avatar. _I must have misheard,_ he told himself, even if a part of him knew he hadn't. Regardless, being considered cute wasn't how he wanted to be regarded by Tifa. But since cute was better than monster, he took that with a grain of salt.

The game lasted less than two minutes, in which Vincent broke every record, including Cloud's. Pouting, Tifa came in third, just below Cloud. When Vincent howled himself off he noticed the machine returning 10 Gil. With the money in hand, he turned to Tifa.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "You won!"

"They pay you for playing?" he couldn't help sounding skeptical as he showed her the coins. What kind of mad place was this?

"You get money back if you do really well," she chuckled.

He mulled over the ridiculous notion. Who was marketing this place?

"What was I doing with the Turks when I could've made a fortune here?" he wondered out loud.

Tifa laughed at him but Vincent didn't mind. She could have as much fun at his expense as she wanted to, so long as he could hear that lovely sound. Her laughter was a testament of her nature; carefree and straightforward. Vincent liked that and envied the freedom of letting her laughter ring loud. When was the last time she had laughed like this? It gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing he'd been responsible.

"Come on, let's try this one next," she made her way towards the snowboarding machine. This time, Tifa beat every record, including his. And again, the machine returned some of their money.

"You did good," he commended, following her towards the slam dum.

This time, Vincent didn't even try it. When she asked, he answered honestly. He'd never been fond of a game where all competitors struggled for one ball. He even confided that when he'd been with the Turks he'd given everyone a ball of their own hoping that would end their persistence in urging him to join. Again, to Vincent's pleasure, she laughed melodically.

After that, they played other various games for a while and eventually left the section.

**-o0o-**

**Tifa Lockhart** didn't think she could wipe her smile even if she tried. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun! Time had slipped by in an instant and her abdomen was hurting with all the laughter Vincent had elicited. It helped to ease her insecurities about laughing when he'd joined on the cheer. She was still elated by the sound of his chuckle; especially on those few occasions when it would ring as loud as hers.

"Where to next?" he asked her. He had been smiling so often during the past hour; that she had gotten used to the sight. That is not to say her heart didn't skip a beat or two every time he flashed that lopsided grin.

"Hmmm… let's see if they're holding a play at event square," she decided, jumping into the nearby pipe as soon as he'd nodded. It would do them good to take a break and rest their feet. Plus, plays were fun and she wanted an excuse to sit close to Vincent. Perhaps he would no longer tense as much?

When they reached the lobby where all the pipes connected, they heard a staff member announce, "Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free!"

Tifa turned to Vincent with a smile, "Lucky!"

Zeroing on them, the staff member called them over, "How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in the event square!"

Tifa clapped, looked at Vincent and grinned like a crazy person. Thankfully, Vincent wasn't scared.

"This is great, Vince," she took his hand excitedly and pulled him towards the pipe that would get them there. "Come on!"

As soon as they entered the theater, they were ambushed by a man wearing a brightly-colored attire. "Congratulations!" he said, drawing all eyes towards them, "You're our 100th couple today!" Ignoring Vincent's glare, he continued, "You two will be the leads in tonight's show!"

Highly amused, Tifa noticed Vincent give a step towards the door, but the staff member, as though sensing his thoughts, intercepted him. Tifa struggled to reign in her laughter. Vincent's frown was hilarious! He was clearly confused at his inability to intimidate the smaller man. Tifa had to admit the staff member was pretty brave.

"I'm surprised, Mr. Announcer," Tifa said with mock awe. "You're standing up to bully Valentine without breaking a sweat!"

Mr. Announcer broke into a satisfied grin and puffed his chest out, face tomato red.

"Ha ha," Vincent shot at her. To Mr. Announcer, he said using his most threatening voice, "I'm not stepping onto a stage."

Mr. Announcer's grin turned mischievous."No worries. There's absolutely nothing to fear, young chap!"

"Pfftttt….!" Tifa tried to hold her laughter but failed.

"Don't laugh, Lockhart," Vincent shot her a mock glare and, folding his arms, he added icily, "I knew something was fishy when I got money back in wonder square."

"What do you mean?" Tifa knew what he was getting at, but she couldn't help teasing him. It wasn't everyday one saw the great gunslinger mumble and scowl like a teenager.

"We'vebeen paid to entertain others, haven't we?" He turned to Mr. Announcer and tried to bully him again, "You better move out of my way."

Mr. Announcer, however, stood his ground unflinchingly and Tifa had to wonder how much they were paying him!

"Maybe we should ask him to join us against Sephiroth," Tifa whispered. _Are you mad,_ she assumed Vincent's look meant, which made her chuckle.

"Oh, now, it's not hard!" Mr. Announcer assured, oblivious to their little exchange. "Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you."

Tifa bend over and laughed even more when Mr. Announcer had the gall to pat Vincent's shoulder. She did feel slightly sorry for Vincent, especially when he shot her a mortified look. He was pretty much pleading for help by that point.

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh, Lockhart?" he challenged when she played dumb, like she didn't know what he wanted.

 _Haha, I know what you're doing, Valentine. It won't work._ She smiled at him, still pretending not to understand. Did Vincent know how to act? She knew she was earning no points, but she couldn't wait to find out!

"Arighty! Come this way, you two," Mr. Announcer ushered them to the back of the theater. Vincent tried to fight, but Tifa grabbed his hand and pulled him along. It was still surprising how easily he allowed himself to be dragged along; but she wasn't going to complain. Her only regret was that she hadn't brought a camera with her.

"Wait, Tifa," Vincent pulled at her hand with a pleading look, melting Tifa's heart. Gods, who knew he could use puppy eyes! Tifa wasn't immune, but she was determined. So she turned the tables on him.

"Come on, it sounds like fun!" She flashed a taunting smile, silently challenging him. "I thought there was nothing the great Valentine couldn't do? It shouldn't be harder than what you did in the battle square…"

Vincent raised an eyebrow, suddenly arrogant. "Is that a challenge, Lockhart?"

Her smile widened, "And what if it is?"

**-o0o-**

**Vincent Valentine** glared when a bold stagehand requested he remove his cloak and change into a silly attire. Vincent's eyes narrowed in distaste. The stagehand was holding up a funny-looking armor and… white tights. Since Tifa –who'd proven she could make him bend over backwards with a single look- had been taken away, Vincent refused the man with his most demonic glare.

"F-fine then," the man yielded. To his credit, he didn't run away or even quiver. Where was Golden Saucer finding such loyal dogs? More importantly, how much were they being paid and… could Vincent bribe them to let them go? "A-at least use the sword?"

Vincent peered at the blunt-edged weapon he was offering unimpressed. Why would he give up his pistol? A single bullet could kill a monsters in a blink of an eye. So, with arms crossed, he stared at the stagehand icily, eliciting an exasperated sigh; brave feat for a boy half Vincent's height and probably a quarter of his age.

"O-okay then," he caved, eyeing Vincent's golden claw with some interest, "You can probably use the claw for dramatic purposes." He said that, but the insolent boy looked skeptical. With a shrug, he added softly, "Yeah, I'm sure that'll be fine."

Before Vincent could think of a way out, music started playing, announcing the beginning of the show. A wave of terror surged through his system when a bodiless voice began to spin an absurd tale.

"Long, long ago… an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia. Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados! What will become of her?"

Vincent felt his heart race. He had never been a public figure and as such dislike the thought of stepping onto a stage. When he'd been working with the Turks, he'd always chosen the assignments that required stealth and concealment; a sniper on a roof, the bodyguard hidden on the background, the shadow dogging a public figure... So how had he gotten here? Why had he allowed himself to be manipulated into accepting joining a stupid play?

He was about to become the center of a lot of unwanted attention and he quivered at the thought! To add to his troubles, his passengers chose that moment to peer outside. He scowled when Chaos started sniggering; fully enjoying his predicament.

"Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!" the narrator introduced and, quite unexpectedly, Vincent was pushed onto the stage.

He stumbled forward, straightened and silently cursed having been caught off guard. His nervousness was taking its toll on his normally sharp senses, it would seem. Still, he wrapped himself in all the grace he could muster, while trying to recover the confidence he'd momentarily lost. He could hear nothing except the sound of his footsteps as he made his way to the center of the stage. He presented the audience an impassive front, but inside he was struggling to keep from gliding off the stage and melting into the shadows.

From the opposite side, to his further dismay, a funny looking knight spun like a ballerina towards him. Vincent was tempted to upholster his pistol and shoot him dead, but refrained. It would probably trouble Tifa if he caused a scene. He crossed his arms, if only to stop his fingers from gripping his weapon. Though he was sure he was keeping most of his embarrassment at bay, he couldn't help the sporadic twitching of his eye. He'd never had a nervous breakdown before… was he having one now?

"Oh! You must be the legendary hero…," the knight pointed his finger at his face and moved his head dramatically. "Alfred!"

"No," Vincent blurted before he could think better of it. Perhaps he should've kept quiet?

The Knight's face filled with momentary dismay but when the crowd laughed, he continue as though his response had been planned.

"Such a jester, our legendary hero Alfred!" He proclaimed with a chuckle. Growing somber, he touched his chest and carried on, "But I knew it in my soul! Please… please _save_ Princess Rosa!" The funny knight fell to a knee and bowed his head. "Now please, talk to the King!"

The Knight moved out of the way as another figure spun into the scene. He was a bigger man dressed in a blue cloak and white tights, with a golden crown perched atop his head. When the Knight gestured him to approach the King, Vincent did so slowly, hesitantly. He doubted he could sneak out at this point, more so considering he had the spotlight all to himself.

"Oh, legendary hero, Alfred. You have come to save my beloved Rosa…" the King decided dramatically.

Who was this princess Rosa anyways and when had he agreed to save her? Vincent was annoyed and hoped Tifa would soon be pushed into the stage. Like him, she didn't look like someone who enjoy the limelight; even though she would look lovely under its soft light.

"On the peak of a dangerous mountain," the King proceeded to describe, "dwells the Evil Dragon King, Valvados, who's kidnapped Princess Rosa!"

Vincent tilted his head to the side, slightly amused by the man's performance. He was moving his head in circles, making the whole thing comical. It contrasted drastically with the story. Should the King not take the kidnapping of his daughter more seriously? Or was Vincent simply overthinking things?

"But you can't beat the Dragon King now!" the King said, spreading his arms. "Talk to one who can help you…"

Just then a Wizard made his way to stand beside the Knight and both of them gave a step forward in emphasis. Vincent stared at them. So… these were his options for a sidekick? These two made Yuffie Kisaragi and even Caith Suit look like badass thugs in comparison...

 _Might as well pick the wizard,_ he figured. The Knight looked ready to break in half if he so much as glared at him. At least the Wizard wouldn't get in his way if he used him as support; not that he needed—! _Argh, what am I thinking?_ He massaged his temples at his own stupidity. He was getting wrapped up in this stupid play. What was he doing taking this nonsense seriously? At this rate, his supposed his enemy was going to be another clown in a funny looking costume.

"Oh, how the legendary hero Alfred struggles with this difficult decision!" the narrator filled in the silence. "But time is of the essence and he must now…"

"Chose!" the King boomed voice, pointing at his pitiful choices.

Biting down a groan, Vincent caved and approached the Wizard.

"I am the great Wizard, Vorman," he introduced, "What do you wish to know?"

 _To know?_ Vincent frowned and was about to ask, when the man offered two choices in a whisper. _This… is a joke,_ he thought, fighting the urge to walk out of the stage. Why would he want to know the princess measurements?

"You want to know the princess' measurements, don't you?" Vorman sniggered softly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He only did it because Vincent's body was blocking him from the audience's line of sight, but Vincent regretted choosing him after that.

"I want to know how to get out," he told him in all seriousness, earning another bout of laughter from the crowd.

"Oh, legendary hero, Alfred, you jester, you!" the narrator piped in, fully enjoying himself. "But now, please answer… the Wizard!"

"If you want to know her measurements, we'll have to check…" Vorman whispered with a wolfish grin. "I admit, I'm plenty curious myself."

By then, Vincent had a pretty good idea who Princess Rosa was. _The faster I start to play along, the faster this will be over,_ he figured. That in mind, he picked the logical option, "The Dragon's weakness."

Vorman's smile seemed strained, like he was hoping for the other one option and Vincent fought the urge to knock him out. "Ahh, the weakness of the Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be…" the perverted Wizard closed his eyes and frowned; as though striving to see the weakness of their foe. "Yes!" he gasped, looking at Vincent mischievously.

 _Uh-oh,_ Vincent thought, almost flinching.

"It must be… true love!" Vorman exclaimed cheerfully.

"…Pardon?" Vincent had to admit he was caught off guard. How the heck was that supposed to help him? Was he supposed to hug the Dragon to death? "I'm not hugging the Evil Dragon King," he warned the Wizard in a low, threatening voice.

"The power of love…" Vorman cooed unfazed, opening his arms wide. Vincent stepped back. If the perverted Wizard tried to hug him, he would crush his windpipe. "…is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs of the Evil Dragon King…!"

"Oh, what is going to happen next!" the narrator interjected. "Oh, legendary hero… look!"

Right after he said that, a man in a silly Dragon costume made his way to the stage dragging… Tifa! What surprised him wasn't to see her dragged by the arm like a rag doll –her acting was so good, he even reached for his pistol—but what she wore. Unlike the rest of the cast, her wardrobe wasn't ridiculous. She'd changed into a beautiful baby blue dress that made her look like a princess out of some medieval tale.

"Gaaaaah!"

Vincent supposed that was the Dragon's way of roaring, but he couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the retarded sound. Tifa, on the other hand, played along nicely. Sitting on the floor by the devil's feet, she yelped and tried to scramble away, as though she was terrified. Her acting was so on-point, that she pulled Chaos to the surface. Vincent was quick to push him down, though, before the Evil Dragon King ended in a pool of his own blood.

"I am the Evil Dragon King, Valvados," he introduced. For an antagonist, he was quite polite. "I have not harmed the Princess."

 _Clearly,_ Vincent thought, staring at Tifa who blushed in response when their eyes met.

"I have been expecting you!" the man pointed at Vincent and laughed like a maniac.

 _Who's directing this insanity?_ He wondered, quirking an eyebrow. Would it have killed them to have brought in a real dragon?

Again, Tifa followed through nicely. "Please help me…legendary hero!" her voice quivered with terror, and Vincent became weary. Apparently Chaos didn't like to hear her in distress but, unlike Vincent, he didn't understand she was only pretending.

Vincent almost laughed when, glancing at the dragon, she whispered, "Like that?"

 _Cute, Tifa,_ he found himself thinking with a smile; a silly one, he was sure.

The Dragon gave her a thumbs up before looking at Vincent. "Gaaaaah! Here I come, Legendary Hero Alfred! I already know…," he paused dramatically and delivered the punchline, "your name!"

Vincent frowned, completely at a loss. What the hell did he mean? Was he supposed to tremble at that?

"And now, Legendary hero…," Vorman interrupted.

Why couldn't they just call him hero or Alfred instead of using all the 'legendary hero Alfred' all the time?

"…here is what will happen to your beloved…." Vincent glanced at the Wizard and froze when the man revealed the next scene, "A kiss! The power of true love!"

Vincent panicked when all eyes zeroed on him. Even if he didn't look like it outwardly, he felt like a wild chocobo caught in headlights. He hadn't even considered this was a love story! It had been a comedy up till this point! Now that he knew what he needed to do… he was torn! Part of him was curious and wished to take advantage of the situation. While another part –his more reasonable one, he was sure- demanded he escape the situation ASAP. Yet despite his instinctive response, he stayed.

 _If I'm to kiss someone, it certainly won't be any of the men here_ , he thought, locking eyes with Tifa, whose blush had spread down to her neck. He felt flustered at the sight of her like that, on her knees and at his mercy.

**-o0o-**

**Tifa Lockhart's** throat dried out when his deep, strong gaze pinned her in place. She had not expected this twist when she'd agreed to join the play, but she would be lying to say she was dismayed. Quite the contrary, she was curious. What would Vincent Valentine do now? Funny, how more than his next actions, it was the idea of inaction what made her break into a sweat…

She held her breath when Vincent swallowed the distance with two wide strides. Maybe she was projecting, but he looked eager as well. He offered a hand and, without hesitation, she took it. He pulled her to her feet easily but didn't let go. Instead, he went down on a knee and brought her hand close to his face. He inhale her perfume and she was glad she'd taken that rose bath after all. Her blush intensified when he brushed his lips to the back of her palm softly.

It was a light peck; a quick peck, yet the sensation of his lips remained; sending waves of warmth throughout her entire system. She gasped, realizing she hadn't thought to breathe during the entire thing. Although she was dizzy with the emotions he'd unleashed, part of her was disappointed. What would've happened had he decided to kiss her somewhere else? She felt herself break into a sweat at the thought.

"Oh, Princess Rosa has been rendered speechless!" the narrator declared.

Tifa glared at the man standing on the side of the stage. _Uncalled for, narrator man,_ she thought, sending him what she hoped were bad vibes.

"But rather than glare at the narrator, I think it would be better for Princess Rosa to…," the narrator smiled innocently, "Talk to her savior!"

"Vince-," she started saying.

"The Legendary Hero Alfred!" the narrator chirped.

She smiled thinly at the narrator, before focusing on Vincent, who looked thoroughly entertained. Wasn't he the one who wanted to leave?

"Alfread… you saved me," she said dumbly. It was hard to think of something clever to say when Vincent was looking at her so gently. She was glad he was having a good time, though, even if it was at her expense.

"Curses!" the Dragon King yelled, interrupting their moment, "The power of love!"

The man was pulled out of the stage with a rope while the good King took the spotlight, "Oh… look! Love has triumphed! Now…," he swept a hand across the audience, "let's celebrate!"

With that, the cast spun out of the stage leaving Vincent and Tifa looking at each, completely at a loss.

"I think we should leave too," she told him in a whisper, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. The audience was so silent, she feared they would hear her crazy heartbeat. Worst, what if Vincent heard it? What would he think?!

 _Perhaps we ought to follow their lead?_ She thought, trying to distract herself from Vincent. She didn't know if she could gracefully spun her way out but-

"I am not dancing out," Vincent said suddenly, as if he'd read her thoughts. His warning look made her chuckle.

She tried to picture the scene, "Pffttt…"

"Don't," Vincent squeezed the hand he hadn't let go off. She gave him an innocent look. "Don't picture that," he said.

Her heart somersaulted when she caught his blush before he ducked his face behind his collar. It wasn't fair that he could hide!

"How do you suggest we go out, then?" she whispered. "This is a play, so we can't just walk out like normal people, can we…?"

Tifa's eyes widened when Vincent turned mischievous. The sight of his glinting eyes, cringed at the corners, made her blush an entirely new shade of red, she was sure! Before she could prepare, he scooped her off her feet! Carrying her like a bride, he strolled out of the stage with the elegance of a real King.

As soon as they were behind the curtain, the narrator spoke, "Oh, how profound the power of love!" He heaved a dramatic sighed, like he himself had fallen in love. "And so the legendary hero Alfred and Princess Rosa lived in our story happily ever after!"

The end was met by a loud cheer. When Tifa popped her head out, she saw the audience on their feet. With the help of a female stagehand, she proceeded to change back into her outfit. Maybe someday she could wear a dress like this again?

With a smile, she left the dressing room only to find herself face to face with a weary looking Vincent.

"What's—" she gasped when he took her by the hand and quickly dragged her out of the theater. She laughed at his urgency. Never would she imagined he would chose to flee rather than fight. "You scared they'll ask you to be a regular, Vince?"

He glanced at her with a cryptic smile, "Perhaps…"

She laughed at his honesty. She had expected him to glare or ignore her—no, that was a lie. Vincent had shown her a different side of him throughout the day. He was a man full of surprises and Tifa realized that she was addicted. She wanted to know more. Looking at him as he led the way back to the hotel, strolling very much hand in hand, she smiled to herself. Tifa Lockhart had never turned down a challenge and she wasn't starting today.

**-o0o-**

**Tifa Lockhart** glared at the door that led to her room. This was it, the day was over… but where they? Would things reset back to what they were come morning? Or had today changed him as much as it had changed her?

She missed Vincent's touch as soon as he'd let go of her hand. She told herself it was bound to happen as she rummaged through her pockets in search for her key. It was absurd that she was feeling so sad, like they weren't going to see each other again. They were in the middle of saving the world. Come morning, he was going to be there, waiting in the lobby, just like she'd found him this evening.

She finally found the white keycard and inserted it into the slot with a heavy heart. A small green light marked the fact that the lock had lifted. Crestfallen, she pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was just like she'd left it, dark and lonely.

Standing on the threshold, she forced herself to smile as she turned back to face her quiet companion. Vincent stood just outside her door, so close and yet so far away. Did he wish the day could keep going too? It was hard to gauge what he was feeling when he wore that impassive mask. She glanced at what had stolen his attention. A stranger was walking down the corridor swaying from side to side, searching from his room. When he disappeared, she noticed Vincent relaxing. Did he think he was some sort of threat?

How different they were, though! While Tifa was thinking of her selfish desires, he was still on the job, making sure she was safe. Was that why he'd decided to join her? To keep her out of trouble out of a sense of… responsibility to the group that had woken him from his slumber?

Tifa chewed on her lower lip, hating the thought. Yet, regardless of the reason for his company, she'd enjoyed her time. So much so, she had forgotten it had started so horribly. Right now, standing so close to him, Tifa was struggling not to lean forward and kiss him. Ignoring the voice of reason that heeded her to _think_ , she gambled it all and, for once, caved.

She had intended to peck his cheek, but somehow, he turned to face her at the last moment and…! Her eyes widened. Vincent caught her lips with his own and… they were impossibly soft! To her surprise, he didn't recoil. Quite the opposite, he closed his eyes and gave in, dipping to make himself more accessible.

She closed her eyes when he stepped closer; pressing his body against hers most agreeably. He angled his face to deepen the kiss and she allowed it without hesitation. She parted her lips when his tongue darted out to touch her lips, requesting permission. The intimate touch of tongue against tongue sent an electric jolt down to her toes, which curled inside her shoes.

His hands moved down the curves of her body, holding her by the waist when she started to sway. Tifa reacted by hugging him around the neck, grabbing a handful of his silky hair. She felt her knees turn to jelly as the kiss continued; sparking a fire inside her stomach. As frightening as the feeling was, it was likewise exhilarating. It was burning her from the inside out, setting her on fire, but she wanted this! She wanted to be consumed if it was by him!

When they parted for breath, a moment of worry clouded her happiness. Had she crossed the line? Before the fear finished forming, he dipped his head further. His hot breath coated her skin with goosebumps as he brushed his lips against her jaw. Could he hear her heart racing there?

He continued to trace a path of fire down the side of her neck, paying special attention to the crook of her neck and shoulder. She let out a low moan and hugged him close; clinging to him before she ended up a puddle on the floor! She was lightheaded by the time he pulled away. She would've never thought such passion resided in him but… it fascinated her!

Looking apologetic, Vincent dropped his arms and stepped back. She was glad that he wasn't unaffected by the heated exchange; as attested by his labored breath and the blush tainting his cheeks. It was the same shade of red as hers, she hoped. Either that or he wore it much better. Following his lead, though, she retrieved her touch and a moment of tensed awkwardness ensured.

"I…" she dropped her gaze to the floor, struggling for something to say. Anything to breach the sudden distance that had pulled them apart! But what could she say when she didn't know what had made him stop? Was it regret? Fear? Did he think the kiss was a mistake?

She blinked away tears. She would be damned if she cried right now and contaminated the mood. But holy, she was torn. She wanted to close the door in his face to lick her wounds as her insecurities rose at his lack of words. Yet, more than that, she wanted to invite him in and finish what they started. She craved to feel his lips upon her body and allow his fingers to discover every inch of her skin…

When she looked up, she noted Vincent was looking at her. He smiled disarmingly when their eyes met. But though it was gentle, it also seemed a little sad. Could it be that he was insecure as well? Did he think she was regretting their exchange?

"I had a pleasant time," he said. "More than that, I had a marvelous time, Tifa Lockhart. I thank you for the unforgettable tour."

Who knew? Who knew the man who thought himself a monster could be the sweetest gentlemen in all of Gaia?

Wanting to reassure him, she flashed him her best smile and confided, "I had a wonderful time as well, Vincent Valentine. I'm grateful that you accepted my invitation."

When Vincent reached out, she moved closer before he could hesitate. He took her hand and, like he'd done back in event square, kissed the back of her palm softly.

"Let's do this again sometime," he suggested and she was glad he'd left the invitation open. It meant that he wouldn't mind repeating the experience and she couldn't be happier.

Just to make sure, she specified, "It's a date, then, yeah?"

"I look forward to it," he said with a smile. "But now, you must rest. Good night, Princess Lockhart."

She laughed at the endearment. "G'night, Legendary Hero…," she paused dramatically and rolled her head like the people back at the play had done. "Vincent!"

His melodic laughter rang as loud and free as hers. She joined in, unconcerned about who heard them.

"But you know," he said, crossing his arms and looking a little flustered, "I liked it."

"The play?" she asked surprised. She was sure he had been forcing himself through it for her sake.

"Not precisely," he chuckled, shifting his weight in embarrassment. "I only like the part… when I got to be your hero."

His straightforward confession made her blush, but it also made her incredibly happy. She was sure her heart had skipped a couple of beats and she had to gasp, given her lungs had momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

"You were my hero today," she admitted, repaying his bluntness in kind. She brushed her fingers across the bracelet she wore. "Even before the play. Probably…" she thought of all the times he'd come to her rescue. Of all those attacks meant for her he'd blocked at the risk of his safety. Oh, holy… "Even before today you…" her eyes welled with tears as she gazed at him. _You're like me, aren't you? Silently watching and doing things, not expecting one word of thanks…_ "You have always been there, haven't you?"

He gave an enigmatic smile. He neither agreed or denied, but it was unnecessary. She understood. They were not that different. His silence and the softness of his eyes, though, did answer her. He had. He always would…

"Me too," she decided, meeting his silent challenge. "I'm going to be your hero too…" at his surprised look, she shrugged and added, "I can't be the princess and stay on the sidelines, you know? It just isn't my style."

"I agree," he chuckled.

"You do?"

He smiled but started to leave. Over his shoulder he added, "You're much more than that, Tifa." And with a wave of the hand, he continued down the corridor.

Tifa watched him walk away until he'd disappeared around the corner, but not before glancing back with a lopsided smile which she returned in kind. She closed the door after that and leaned against it, feeling satisfied. Who could've thought the day that had stated so horrible would turn out to be the best of her life? Who would've thought that she would find love in someone that was not Cloud…?

"Holy…," she gasped, remembering his lips as she brushed her fingers to her swollen mouth. She grinned. "I was right, Vincent! You really do have kissable lips… and, even if you don't know it yet, I'm going to work hard to claim them at any opportunity I get." Her grin widened even more at the thought. _So be prepared, Valentine, I'm coming for you!_

It was a self-imposed challenge, true. But it didn't matter. Tifa Lockhart could never… _would_ never turn it down. She was facing forward now, not backward. And she had the feeling that Vincent Valentine had been waiting down her path since long before she'd given him a chance.

 

**-FINIS-**

© Final Fantasy VII is Property of Square Enix.


End file.
